An Evil Bond
by Mister Valentine
Summary: Here is a short oneshot about the Ashford's twins and the origin of their special bond. A bond that will bring many bad things in the future.


_**Here is a oneshot about the Ashford's twins. The title says everything, this is my conception of the origins of their bond, so not many details that's why it is short. Hope you 'll like it **___

_**Cover by Shaami on Deviantart**_

_The concept of good and evil is instilled in all children. Free will let us choose , and although our consciousness usually directs us to choose the good path, there are rare exceptions, exceptions in which evil is the only answer for some children ..._

"It's only a matter of time now. Believe me, she's only 12, but she is smarter than everyone in this room. Alexia will soon be able to help me to finalize our project, the T-Veronica virus. »

Alexander Ashford, governor of the island of Rockford was in a meeting with several members of Umbrella Chemical Inc., a pharmaceutical which his father Edward was one of the founders.

"If what you say is true, your father would be proud of you. "Commented one of the members.

"Is it possible to meet the girl? " Asked another.

The eyes of all people turned to Alexander, who seemed embarrassed.

"Well I'm sorry. There there's a reason why every year I refuse that anyone approach the twins. I ask you to be patient. Alexia is someone who is better to not getting her upset. Gentlemen, if we have finished now, my butler will escort you to the exit. »

The members of Umbrella rose up without saying another word, most of them frustrated to not being allowed to meet the twins. Alexander knew it, he knew that Alexia would not appreciate to be seen as a lab rat, and he wanted to avoid it. Do not upset her ... never.

Alfred was trying to listen at the door of the room, locked by his father for the annual meeting with his "friends". But he heard nothing. Too bad, he would have wanted to have some informations to give to his sister about this mysterious meeting. Alexia was standing, looking out at the window for about 30 minutes, without saying anything.

They were twins, and yet did not have so much things in common. Alexia was always distant with him. Yet Alfred has never ceased to admire her for her intelligence and extraordinary beauty. A worthy successor to their ancestor Veronica. He never managed to make her happy, but he always kept the hope that someday he would succeed at least to make her smile, it would be a great honor for him.

"I have heard nothing ... nothing ... forgive me Alexia" he groaned as he approached her. However, it kept a distance, thinking that he didn't have the right to be too close to Alexia, without being authorized.

"Alexia ...? Are you okay? "

She still did not move. After a few seconds of silence, she finally answered:

"They hate me. I feel it. "

"What are you saying? "

"But I do not care because I do not like them either ..." she continued coldly.

Alfred get a little closer to his sister.

"But I will always love you.. you know that, right ? »

Alexia turned to him, looking at him into the eyes with a cold gaze.. It was not often she looked at him. Alfred was afraid for a moment and took two steps back.

"Do not worry. One day you will be useful to me. You're forgiven. "She said.

At this time, the twins heard the key in the lock and the door opened.

"Father! "Exclaimed Alfred.

Alexander ignored him and looked at Alexia.

"I'm sorry you had to wait. I have to talk to you. I know you've always loved to attend my experiments. Would you like to help me for an important project? " He asked, almost carefully.

Alfred did not wait for the answer of his sister, and asked excitedly:

" What about me? Can I help you too Father? »

"I'm talking to your sister. You should go out and play with your ants, that's what you do best! "He said irritably.

Alfred was used to this kind of reaction from his father, although that he never knew why he was treated like that. For a long time he was not annoyed with that anymore, he was beyond that. Instead he remained silent, his head down, and let himself to be overwhelmed by a secret desire to kill him..kill his own father. He knew it was wrong, but he could not help it, he truly enjoyed this feeling.

Alexia looked at his brother, but this time it was different, as if she was reading his mind, as if she saw his thoughts, his dark desires, his need to kill. Alfred appreciated this moment..After all, no matter what his father could think about him, only Alexia's gaze was important to him.

"Did you hear me? Go outside! "

Alfred obeyed and left the room. After crossing corridors and some stairs, he finally reached the front door.

"Open this door ! "He shouted in anger at the two guard at the entrance, who obeyed.

One of them followed him outside, it was his job. When one of the twins decides to go out, he must be accompanied.

Alfred felt his arms trembled with rage as he walked, aimlessly. He avoided to show his tantrum in the presence of his sister, but when he was alone, he could concentrate on his own anger. The guard did not count for him, he was only a vermin. But Alfred was an Ashford, someone important. Even his father shouldn't have the right to treat him like a normal person. He deserved some respect. Of course Alexia was more important than him, but as Ashford, Alfred required some consideration from his own father.

After about 20 minutes to walk in the garden, Alfred sat down by a tree, the same tree where he used to sit almost every day. Reflecting and imagining all kinds of torture that he would inflict to his father if he could. Yet he was not proud of his thoughts..Ce kind of thinking is insane ... What would Alexia think if she could see his dark side? Would she see him as a monster ? He could not bear it…

At the foot of the tree near him there were a colony of ants. Tiny but fascinating creatures in many ways. Alfred loved to watch them, or even talk to them sometimes. It was not a secret for the people in the mansion, and he was even proud of it. No matter what his father thinks about that. He considered these ants as friend, and felt fine with that.

While he admired his friends working together, he heard someone approach him.

"Father was right. You're playing with ants aren't you ? " asked Alexia.

It was the first time Alexia joined him to this place..his personal place . He did not know how to react.

"Alexia ... I .."

"Do they give you something at least? " She asked curiously.

"These ants…are my friends..They distract me with their intelligence and solidarity among them. I love them…. " He answered with difficulty.

"So annoying ... why do not you let your deepest desires distract you, it would be much more fun. "

"What ... what do you mean? "

"Let me show you. »

Alexia raised her foot over the colony, and let it drop on many ants. The others who had not been violently crushed began running in all directions.

"ALEXIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NOOOOOO ! "Alfred panicked as she laughed.

"Oh, they mean nothing to you or to anyone. You can satisfy your desire of violence on them. It's the only thing they can bring you, my dear brother. »

Alfred was shocked by the loss of his friends with a simple step from Alexia ... but he was even more shocked at what he had just had heard..she called him "Brother", it was the first time she showed some consideration to him.

"Oh ... Alexia. »

"... But just kill them is not funny. Let's try something else. "Alexia continued.

She got on her knees, bent over a group of ants trying to flee, and spat on them.

Alfred completely forgot the kind of bond that he had created with ants. Seeing their little bodies futile attempt to get out of the saliva of her beloved sister, had just gave him a feeling of satisfaction and indescribable pleasure.

"They 're in pain ..." he mouthed, trembling with a kind of excitement.

"Yes they are. Their agony will be slow. So you can enjoy the show. That's how you'll find your distraction»

He could not believe it. This could not be true ... Was it possible that Alexia and him shared the same thoughts about bad and cruel acts?

"Don't feel shame about this part of you, just accept it. I know that because we are the same, we are twins. We share a special bond that no one could understand."

Alfred felt relieve. Relieved that he was not a monster, all his thoughts was normal..Something that people would try in a way or another to destroy, because they can't understand. Alexia was right. There were different from the other people…and this special bond that had just been created between him and Alexia only comforted him that he was a real Ashford afterall, like her. But not like their father.

"... My dear Alexia..I would never imagine I could share this moment with you ... it's just wonderful!"

"This is only the beginning Brother. Now that I have to spend time with our annoying father, I count on you to find us different kinds of distractions when I'd be with you. I know you'll find. "

Alexia was smiling to him..It was the most important moment in the life of Alfred Ashford ... and there will have many other great moments, and certainly better. He was now convinced of it. And maybe someday they could inflict their desires of pain to some animals, or even some human beings ... possibly even their own father.

"Alexia ... do you like our father? "

"I only love you my dear. And some day, Father will pay for the way he treated you. You have my word. "


End file.
